


unexplainable.

by booksameliad



Series: flawed. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: this is shit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: "scott? where are you?"





	unexplainable.

"scott? where are you?"

a bang echoed from behind him, and he turned around, looking for anybody in the darkness.

"scott? liam? malia? is anyone there? theo?"

" _nobody's here except for yourself!_ _it's_ _all in your mind!_ "

he turned, looking around, but the voice kept talking.

" _oh, you think this is_ _a_ _dream? you think this is all in your head? it isn't. this is real life! all your friends will hear your screams and will be helpless to stop it!_ "

he stopped, looking down at his  _(bloody? bloody? when did that happen?)_ leg. he raised his hands, and they were  _(bloody? when did all this happen?)_ dirty. he stumbled, tripping into a hole, falling down and down and down...

...into his bed, which was so messed up it didn't even look like a bed anymore. the covers were tight on him, but his pillow was soft.

he grabbed his phone, sending scott a quick text about what just happened in this dream he had, before just messing around on his phone, playing different games, just trying to keep himself awake so that he didn't have to go back to sleep.

eventually, though, he fell asleep, his phone in his hand, which was next to him on his phone. it was a bad time to fall asleep though, as he fell asleep at 6:30 am, right before he's supposed to wake up.

his dad had already left for work, so he didn't know that stiles wasn't awake, about to head to school. he was asleep in his bed, nightmares all in his head, but he couldn't wake up. all he could do was clench his fist make a pained expression.

when he didn't show up, scott, along with liam and theo, left at lunch, heading to stiles house to check up on him. when they stepped into the house, they immediately smelt the distress radiating off of stiles, and they all rushed upstairs, theo behind the two.

they opened the door, and scott rushed to the bed, and upon registering stiles' pained expression, began the process of waking him up.


End file.
